


little talks - lodestar spoilers

by kerber0s



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerber0s/pseuds/kerber0s
Summary: find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreamsfind me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams





	little talks - lodestar spoilers

_• inspired by the song Little Talks by Of Monsters And Men •_

"Foster? I swear, if you made me get lost in the T-Rex enclosure for nothing..." Keefe trailed off, leaving his empty threat hanging.

"Foster?" He called out again. He was sure she'd be there in a second, but just in case...

"I will pelt you with sparky poo if you don't come out!"

"Keefe?"

"Edaline?" He replied, confused. "Where's Foster? Does she want to be sparkly in front of councillors again?"

"What? Keefe, what are you doing in there? You do know that Verdi's still in there right?"

"What?!"

"Oh, I thought Sophie told you. Well anyway, why don't you come out? Sophie's inside, she fell asleep."

"Uh, okay," Keefe agreed, following Edaline out of Verdi's enclosure. "So what happened with Foster's human sister?"

"Oh, Sophie didn't tell you?" Edaline asked. She seemed genuinely surprised. Keefe stared at the ground.

"We uh, we haven't really talked in a while so," He trailed off. Sophie's adoptive mother just nodded, before continuing.

"Tiergan set her up at one of the Black Swan's hideouts in the Forbidden Cities. Apparently they're struggling due to the loss of a member?" The last sentence was a question and Keefe hesitated.

"I didn't know," He mumbled. If Edaline noticed his hesitation, she didn't say anything about it. They walked to Havenfield in silence.

"You know where her room her is, go ahead," Edaline said when thy got inside. Keefe nodded, climbing up the crystal stairs. He found Sophie curled up on the covers with her iPod playing some kind of human music.

"Hey Foster," He said with a soft smile. Sophie stirred and opened her eyes and Keefe rearranged his smile to his signature smirk.

"Grady? Edaline?" Sophie called out sleepily. Keefe smirked and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Fitz?" She guessed. Keefe bit his lip.

"Ouch Foster, that hurt," He teased. Sophie sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't really slept well," She muttered, running a hand through her tangled hair.

"Yeah, no I figured," He agreed. "So how's your sister?"

"She's doing better than I did when I found about all of this. I guess it doesn't hurt that she likes Fitz."

"Like sister, like sister," Keefe mumbled.

"What?" Sophie asked. Keefe shook his head.

"You like Fitz too," He insisted. Sophie stared at him.

"Well  _yeah_ , he's my  _friend_." But the faint blush implied otherwise.

"Anyway, where have you been? Whenever I hailed you it said out of range, you weren't doing anything were you?" Sophie had leaned forward. Keefe cleared his throat.

"Still worried aren't you? It's still a mystery how you still care about me."

"Of course I do. That's why In the mysterious Miss F, remember?" Sophie teased with a smile. Keefe snorted still smirking.

"Well I've clearly been rubbing off on you, and that's a compliment in case you couldn't tell." Sophie rolled her eyes, still smiling. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just... bored," he said, plopping down on the floor. Sophie slid off the bed and joined him.

"So where are you staying?"

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

"An old Black Swan hideout. It's not Alluveturre but it's not the Neverseen either." Sophie sighed. 

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

"Hey, don't pity me. It's fine, I'm okay with it. Seriously Foster, anyplace away from my mom and dad is home."

_The stairs creak as I sleep,_

Sophie reached for Keefe's hand, lacing their fingers together tightly.

"It doesn't have to be like that. You could come stay here, you know?"

_It's keeping me awake_

"I'd consider it. But I don't think Grady and Gigantor would be too onboard with it."

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Sophie laughed, really laughed, and Keefe looked up, surprised.

"Yeah, I guess it'd be kinda funny for you, considering that you'd just be watching." Sophie took a deep breath before talking again.

_And some days I can't even trust myself_

"So why are you really here, Keefe? You've been avoiding me ever since we found Amy, is everything okay?" Sophie asked, shifting so she'd be facing him instead. She noted how he didn't meet her gaze at all, almost like he was avoiding it as he fidgeted with the petals on her carpet.

_It's killing me to see you this way_

Keefe expected the worry an fear he felt from her, but the pleading note in her voice made him falter. He kept his eyes down, and focused on the petals woven into the carpet. He ached to draw them, but he knew that right now, Sophie wanted an answer.

"I don't know," He answered honestly. "I don't know anymore."

_'Cause though the truth may vary_

"Is it your parents?" Sophie asked, hoping to convince him to elaborate.

"No!" (He answered too quickly.) Sophie caught it.

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

"Then what is it?" She pushed, hoping for an answer, any answer.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

"Do you wanna dance?" He blurted it out. Sophie stared in shock, watching as he stared at her. The intensity of his gaze made her blush and focus on his hair instead.

_There's an old voice in my head; that's holding me back_

"Why?" She asked finally, when the silence grew suffocating. Keefe shrugged.

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

"I don't know, you were listening to music and I guess t just reminded me of this one time Fintan made me observe these humans, and they were dancing, so I thought you might like it, because you miss your human family and this seemed really human-like..." He trailed off, and waited for her to say something.

_Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past_

"You're really taking your promise to Mr. Forkle seriously, aren't you?" She asked, tripping over his name. Keefe frowned.

"Just because he told me to take care of you, doesn't mean I wouldn't have otherwise," He muttered. Sophie flushed.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I just... You're back to being wise Keefe," She explained. "And that's a good thing, just don't become too wise." She rushed to add, seeing her friend's smirk.

"Eh true, you'll love me either way," He boasted dismissively. "You just can't resist the Keefester." Sophie rolled her eyes, but let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her blush.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been avoiding the question. Last time you acted like this, you joined the Neverseen. What are you planning this time?" Sophie asked, just as stubbornly.

"Seriously, nothing. Life is boring. Do you want to dance Sophie?" Keefe insisted. Sophie would have evaded and tried to prod him to tell her what was going on, but he sounded sincere, so she dropped it.

"I don't really know how," She admitted. Keefe blinked at her, a smirk crawling into his handsome features.

"The Mysterious Miss F doesn't know something? What, the Black Swan didn't implant the secret of dancing into your brain?" Sophie stared at him. Keefe held his hands up.

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Fine. The Forklenator may not have been the smartest elf, but I am. Foster, I'm going to teach you how to dance!" He proclaimed. He stood up, and Sophie joined him, fidgeting nervously.

"How about we do something safer? I could get hurt and it would be all your fault," Sophie asked. Keefe shook his head.

"Psssh, safe or dangerous, it's you were talking about. Odds are, we're going to have to get Elwin." Sophie scowled and shoved him.

"Do elves even dance?" She muttered, causing Keefe to falter a little, but he regained his composure easily.

"Well no, not really, but I've seen humans dance before, so we will dance! Besides, it's easy. You have music, too on your oPod or something right?"

"iPod," She said, not wanting to dignify the question with a response.

"Ok, so no dancing then," Keefe said, sensing a change in her mood.

"Can we just talk?" Sophie asked softly, scooting closer. Keefe hid his surprise by nodding.

"Yeah, sure," He said.  _For you Foster, always_. He scooted closer too.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" He asked. Sophie shrugged.

"Anything. I just..."  _missed you._ She trailed off, sighing.

"It's just, you're really back from the Neverseen and you're not going back and you're alive and you're still you," She explained, talking softly but quickly. He noted how she didn't say "you're okay," and for that, he could kiss her. She still owed him, but that was for another day.

"I missed you too, Sophie." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. They say there, just listening to the music of their hearts beating.

_"This ship will carry our bodies, safe to shore."_

**And so, she wrote her first song fic.**

**Author's Note:**

> find me on wattpad: @empire-of-dreams
> 
> find me on tumblr: @empire0fdreams


End file.
